


Art for "This Is A Terrible Idea"

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A piece of art inspired by "This Is A Terrible Idea" by Galadriel1010.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2020





	Art for "This Is A Terrible Idea"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is A Terrible Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047528) by [Galadriel1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010). 



> A graphic inspired by the fic "This Is A Terrible Idea" by Galadriel1010, made for the 2020 Winter round of Holmestice. I loved the fic so much and this line used in the art stood out that I just had to make something with it.

_His fingers itched for one like they only did when he was drunk, but when Mycroft offered him one he still waved it off. “No, thanks. Bad idea. I’ve not smoked since…” Since he went through an entire packet the night he told Mycroft to fuck off, as he’d deserved, and woke up feeling sick the next morning, as he’d deserved. “Well, it’s been a while.”_

_“Two months, three weeks and three days,” Mycroft told him. He blew the smoke away from Greg and didn’t turn back to look at him. “Alas, it seems in this regard I lack your restraint.”_

_Greg stared at him, the words settling in sluggishly. “Were you counting?”_

_“No, but I know the date and can do simple arithmetic quickly.” Mycroft smiled at him but it fell quickly and he sighed. “I apologise. I shouldn’t be flippant.”_

_“It suits you,” he said, honestly but not intentionally. “And I know what I’m doing with flippant.”_

_“Do you? I’m glad one of us does.” He sighed heavily. “I apologise, Greg. I shouldn’t have asked you to this.”_

_“Why did you?” he asked, restraint stripped away by expensive alcohol. “Was it Greg you invited, or Detective Inspector Lestrade?”_  
\- from "This Is A Terrible Idea" by Galadriel1010


End file.
